The Quartie Team
This team is dedicated to those who support Quartie, also known as''' Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Introduction '''Detailed Introduction Well, Finn's a douche right now who keeps eyeing another girl up while he's with Quinn and gets into fist-fights with said other girl's potential suitor. Quinn should be with someone who isn't Mr. Popular for once, and Bartie has pretty much gone to crap. They both have gone through so many hard things (pregnacy and paralisis) they need each other. For all those who hate to see these two unhappy and think they would be a great match, please sign the heck up! Quartie Royalty There is no royalty aboard this ship. If you are one of those special few who loves Quartie, please feel as welcome as everyone else. Rules Of This Team #You HAVE TO have an account, OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship Quartie, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You mustn't sign more than once. Quartian Signatures #SweetPorcelain #Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) #Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior #DazzlingGleek #LoserLikeMe #Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots #YopoAnon # ''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' ''proudly so♥ #Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! #Munro-eli #'Jpinion7 ' #Sanzisgreat #“To anyone that ever told you that you’re no good…They’re no better.” - Hayley Williams # Dancing with myself # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. # Maldadpura #Blaine&KurtLover #Glee4Glee #SariahOStalk #Mrs. Puckzilla #ILoveBram #User:Baby Tana #--Audball2108 #‎I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah #RedQueen22 Love comes when you least expect it. #User:LoveNayaRivera #CrimeDramaBee #Have a happy day # #MrsDrizzele #SantitanyShipper89 #Quamfan #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #FunnyFlyby #St.Berry #Gleek1537 Despite the fact that your mouth to face ratio is way off, you still somehow manage to be cute. # #Littlemissbrittany888 #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek #[[User:AMK281|'''Don't Stop]] [[User talk:AMK281|'Thinking about tomorrow']] #GroffBerry #User:GleekandGleekier #IHasTrouty Mouth #Ilovekurtandblaine #--Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you. #maopyon #Sunshine-Supergirl #Quartie IS awesome. This Ship Is My LIFE. #525,600 minutes525,000 moments so dear525,600 minutesSeasons of LoveGoodbye Love, Glee+St.Berry #UndercoverGleek #Youngestgleek9 font-family:Vivaldi">talk #diannaisdabest go Quartie #Look at that loving stare -Gleekonline101 # Damn straight. Im3stupid4artie #Snickerz911411 #Lopierce4eva [[User:Lopierce4eva|'Crack team......for now']] #artinafanseason1 #Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # #love''santana'' #'You know me as Jesse,the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who would never hurt you.' #LOVEYOULIKECRAZ! #GleeWicked #I was sure that New Direction's Trophy was gonna grow over the Holidays #Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, yeah, acutally I do. #Sahar #PuckleberryLove;;♥ # Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? #GleeLover #Svwiki99 #BestThingINeverHad #IShipQuick # "Do you remember when the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." #I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night #"It's not about doing your best anymore..... it's about doing better.." #There's pepperoni in my bra. Those are your nipples. # gleek1997 # syl_85 # --Klainenoco143 # Brittana4ever #EverythingscomingupKurt- I've gotta gay, go! #NicoleeGleek # --written-with-awesomeness # --User:Gleekforever1018 # --Diannaagronrox # Dalek194 # Samcedes Fan 2011 # You're Magical,Like A Unicorn! # ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ #ILoveKurtHummel # --When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down. #Foreverquam Templates Gallery 3867005698 d521ec8d6c.jpg Quartie Shirts.png Quartie Flowers.png Quartie Piano.png Quartie DALDOM.png Quartie2.png Quartie3.png WheelsandPreggers.png Dianna and Kevin.jpg Quarite Baloon Animals.png Blurry Singing Dianna and Kevin.png|i feel that more people (the writers) would relize that these 2 have to mant scenes together to not be atleast together as friends of not together in a relationship Quartie Duet Reaction.png Quartie Black and White2.png Dianna and Kevin2.png Quartie Blurred.png Kevanna.png Quarite to the Right.png Quartie looks.png Red Carpet Kevanna.png Wheels and Preggers.png Wheels and Preggers2.png Quartie Glare.png Zombie Quartie.png The Quartie Bus.png 21j13rb.png tumblr_ljrg9mYZdw1qdu86bo1_500.gif Quartie Secret2.png Quartie - Dream On.gif Quartie-ing.png Artappiness.png Quappiness.png Tumblr l2o4ttcDkV1qbbhc3o1 500-1-.png ImagesCALR9ISB.jpg F5r3p-1-.jpg Tumblr lgr1xo3fKA1qh7d2so1 500-1-.png 344e5d52be7c5522af4b5ff1.gif Quartappiness.png QuartappinessEquation.png Quartie AVGC.png|linktext=Your lips... DepressedQuartie.png Quartieonglee.png QuartieKiss.png WheelsSquaredQuartie.png WhatisQuartiedoingtome.jpg tumblr_lns73o5Xpk1qkogygo1_500.jpg OmgWhatizGoin'onKevanna.jpg BTWGleeLiveQuartie.png GleeLiveQuartie.png Kevin+McHale+Dianna+Agron+Fox+Presents+Glee+56VpnbpAC-pl.jpg Tumblr louozcqS0v1qk0mfno1 500.png ImagesCAG70AR6.jpg tumblr_lp0lvs9Nv81qfjrqio1_500.png tumblr_lox1idewPo1qhujdqo1_500.png tumblr_los2c4aSEC1qgf1e0o1_500.png tumblr_lolg8zfhZM1qew1k2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lof3tlVzsf1qa9aruo1_500.gif Quartie.gif tumblr_lnpctaT7m31qa9aruo1_500.gif QUINN!!.jpg tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho8_500.gif tumblr_loojjkAXGp1qa9aruo1_500.gif tumblr_lntqlb7bJI1qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho9_500.gif Quinn-Artie-glee-au-couples-18619433-500-502.jpg tumblr_lo3bpybTeG1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho10_500.gif tumblr_lot1tmbeVz1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4l1fqXIr1qkzulyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ld3by7i1f21qb2xuuo1_500.gif|Quinn: It's a real Christmas miracle. tumblr_lpdhnvV9yg1qgbfuz.jpg tumblr_li3upuDRGZ1qa9aruo1_500.jpg tumblr_lob7a0FNGo1qh2ipmo1_500.jpg tumblr_loi1zgPfbC1qe54dy.gif tumblr_lpdholEKRC1qgbfuz.jpg tumblr_lnozyrZv4d1qa9aruo1_500.gif tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho6_500.gif tumblr_loj0xrMR7C1qc7cqo.jpg quinnartie-1.gif tumblr_lm5345oyS91qfddeq.png tumblr_lmytr4B2Lr1qec5vqo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lnn8g5G1zz1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lllylq7KX31qcdnpdo1_500.png tumblr_lmf6yilLor1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_ln6fexY7TK1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnn65acY9K1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_llo9e4TI8N1qktrpqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lnflypyZRB1qgx5qdo1_400.jpg tumblr_llplv8Wdxa1qktrpqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmft8nycTC1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnhhgpWQIZ1qzs2cko1_500.png tumblr_lnoem3RkXC1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_llw2i0Lxoj1qktrpqo1_500.png tumblr_lmg0vt8AxY1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnjdojzoFC1qbampoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnoennKaGt1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lm0wvjfKlt1qh2ipmo1_500.png tumblr_lmierc02Hc1ql1vuno1_500.gif tumblr_lnklmkiblK1qkcnmlo1_400.jpg tumblr_lm9ophQaW21qku8xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmnjaptvYb1qjlq4io1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnn4t1yP5K1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lnhj09eu6I1qzmpdjo1_500.gif tumblr_lnqltxsmsm1qjho7ho1_500.gif tumblr_lhip7iZdU01qh2ipmo1_500.png tumblr_lkec5rungQ1qa9x1ro1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0defhgbK1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_li4dl0wtFM1qd8ucco1_500.jpg tumblr_ll6wckdELE1qbbhc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_li4gpiIu4H1qh2t30o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkjglcWQCf1qeeq58o1_500.png tumblr_lip5u32IvG1qhvg9mo1_400.jpg tumblr_llb964dqfj1qan1xio1_500.png tumblr_ljrtvzfSjn1qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_lkt7raRfZV1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_ljrzw5fGC51qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_lkyfxzT5Jq1qg0p69o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk2lb1Mf0X1qhujdqo1_400.png tumblr_lkypnzbcWz1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_lophnfc1LY1qew1k2o1_500.gif tumblr_lp0kcjDXYd1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_loic4hx2Nb1qadijeo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lok860Ic7l1qcrxn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_loe500svvz1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_lphxqbWO3Y1qh2ipmo1_500.jpg tumblr_loaqaom31I1qeqvtjo1_400.gif Can'tKeepMyEyesOffofYouQuartie.png tumblr_lpwovjKGhv1qcvk3lo1_500.png tumblr_lq7r5qXciU1qchslv.gif She'sSoNice.gif tumblr_leu5j4c5wF1qcrgj3o1_r1_500.png Quartie Zombies.png needsomeonetolovequartie.png tumblr_lqewtsoIiZ1qd1vaz.gif tumblr_lqrkkaubj01r235fdo2_500.gif tumblr_lr07k8qU7B1qmu742o1_400.gif tumblr_lqet31SHN51qf6e10o1_500.gif tumblr_lqewd7iAxs1qd1vaz.gif tumblr_lqf4foIFX21qan1xio1_500.png tumblr_lqf4hhBg2c1qan1xio1_500.png uvdjje.jpg On A Duck Farm2.png Quartiegoggles.gif Quartie fate.jpg Quartie Collage.jpg qua.png thewayyoulookedatme.png Reasons Why No1.png No2.jpg No3.png No4.png No5.jpg No6.png No7.png No8.png No9.png No10.png No11.png Quartie Fanfiction Quartie Cinema ☆http://lallyinthesky.tumblr.com/post/7211257882/come-take-the-weight-off-me-now-quinn-artie (Come Take the Weight off Me, Now) This video can't be embedded, but it's amazing. 300px|right 300px|left 300px|right 300px|left ---- The Quartie Team/Images Category:Teams